The Dangers of Desire
by XxRyuugaxX
Summary: Ryuga wants to become more fearsome, something like the loner dark creature on top of the mountain. But what do people tell you about going near strangers? They are like feathered humans with tails, if you get my drift... May become M later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As the thundering clouds rolled in through the blue sky, covering with its darkness, there was a black shadow. Looking down from the peak of the mountain, it smirked to itself as it watched a submissive prowl around its surface for food, his white hair blowing in the wind. The darker image smirked wider, cracking into a malicious grin. He stood up, sounding off his deep warning call, making the white haired male jump and erect its ears forward, listening to the direction of the call. 'Obviously not the smartest,' thought the sharp fanged beast, ruffling his feathers and sounded another call. The smaller male looked around frantically, trying to scramble off the face of the mountain with speed, only to step on a loose rock and tumble down the sharp rocks. The dark form sitting atop the mountain stretched its sharp feathered black wings before slicing through the air towards the struggling submissive. He grabbed his arm and brought him towards his chest, brushing his hand over the tiny black feathered wings that wouldn't be able to hold up the weight of its owner. The male shrieked in fright and held tightly onto the stronger male, wrapping his legs around his waist and wrapping his arms around his neck. The sharp fanged creature grinned down on the white haired male and landed safely on the ground. As soon as they landed the submissive scrambled away from the dominant and cowered, crouching on the ground slightly to show submission. The dominant growled and bared its fangs,

"You were in my territory." He said in his deep voice, "Give me a reason not to take your life."

The submissive whimpered and fluffed its little wings, looking up with his gold eyes and averted eye contact,

"I was looking for a meal, sir." The younger and smaller male said, bowing more instinctively, waiting to be hurt. The older creature folded his wings behind his back and tilted his head, eyeing his suspect like meat.

"What's your name boy?" asked the dominant in a stern voice,

"Ryuga." said the frightened submissive, backing away slowly.

"You best be getting home boy, it's not safe for someone like you to be out here. You never know what could happen…" Then the dominant turned his back, stretching out his wings for takeoff until he heard the younger male squeak,

"Wait." The black creature turned around slowly, looking at the submissive with squinted eyes from the sudden outburst.

"I didn't get your name…" the other said backing away once again, his cheeks red from embarrassment. The dominant sniffed in the males scent and grinned.

"Doji." he said bluntly. Then the fearsome dark figure took off into the thundering skies, leaving the little submissive on the ground staring up to the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuga walked back into the forest, ruffling his wings once more as a shiver ran up his spine. 'I could've been killed just then… I wonder why he didn't…' Ryuga stopped when he reached a cave, pushing aside the dangling plants that was used to keep out winds and stepped inside. The familiar faces greeted him with smiles but immediately turned to frowns when they noticed his cut and bruised body.

"Ryuga what happened to you?" said the dominant of the group, his red fiery wings shaking with scared curiosity. Ryuga growled and folded his arms.

"I just fell off a small cliff that's all!" He said stubbornly. Just then an almost identical male came up behind the dominant, much smaller than Ryuga but overly protected by the dominant.

"Dad, Ryuga is fine, look at him he's alive." The other submissive said trying to back him up.

"Not now Gingka, I smell another dominant on him." The dominant known as Ryo stepped closer to Ryuga while pushing Gingka back with his tail.

"Ryuga, where have you been? Do you know how dangerous it is for a submissive your age to be out alone?" Ryo said ruffling his feathers and folding back his ears. Ryuga growled and puffed out his chest, folding his ears back and baring his fangs.

"Yes, I do in fact know how dangerous it is! And I don't really care what happens; he didn't do anything bad to me. He actually saved me!" Ryo sighed and relaxed his figure, showing Ryuga there is no need for violence.

"And did you get a name from this dominant?" Ryuga swallowed and sighed,

"He lives at the top of the mountain a couple miles from here, I was getting some food and-"

"You what? I told you I forbade you to go anywhere near those mountains!" Ryuga stepped backwards as Ryo charged at him, grabbing onto Ryuga's shoulders and lifted him into the air, making Ryuga's tail go between his legs.

"If you _ever_ go near those mountains again, you will have to suffer the consequences."

Gingka pulled on his dad's tail and Ryo dropped Ryuga to the dusty ground, Ryuga landed on his knees and began to whimper. Ryo left to the back of the cave and Gingka ran to Ryuga, crouching beside him and put a cloth on a cut on his arm.

"My dad just cares about you, you know… He just doesn't want you to be taken away to be mated too early, you may be the dominant to some submissive… but you are no match for a full grown dominant. Especially the one my dad seems to fear that lives on the mountain. What did he look like anyways?"

Ryuga inhaled a shaky breath and shook his head,

"He was big; his wings were the biggest I have ever seen. I think they were griffin wings, but all black. He was definitely built for speed, but by looking at his body, you wouldn't want to get in a fight with him either."

Gingka gasped and looked at Ryuga in aw,

"No offence, but I'm surprised he didn't kill you. If he looked so powerful, I mean, he could take down anything. But why spare you?"

Ryuga looked at him with a glare, warning him not to cross the line with his already broken pride.

"If these damned wings would grow, I could be a dominant too. Find my own mate and live somewhere with no disturbance…"

Ryuga sighed and stood up; Gingka following him as Ryuga lied down by the fire.

"I hate how I will have to be the submissive, at least until I get older, but that's a long time away from now. I don't want to be protected by an adult anymore."

Ryuga huffed and folded his hand behind his head and he lied down, looking at the sparkling fire and remembered how bold the dark creature was. 'I want to be like him, strong and fearsome…" Ryuga petted his scaly tail then down to the feathers that lined the top of it, soothing himself as it had always ever since he was a baby. 'Maybe one day I will meet him again, when I'm a dominant. Challenge him or something, but not to the death… If he even fights that way…"


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuga awoke at the crack of dawn, sneaking out of the damp cave and into the brisk air. 'I'm going to find him again; I hope he's in a good mood.' Ryuga started off in a sprint, flapping his little wings to make him go a little faster and jump farther. Ryuga stopped at the foot of the mountain, catching his breath and immediately caught the scent of the older male Doji. Ryuga started to climb the rocks, heading towards its peak and shivered as the temperature dropped.

Ryuga tiptoed up to the cave and seen a light at the end of it. He tilted his head curiously and slithered down on the floor, creeping up to the light and seen Doji snoozing in a pile of hay and dead leaves. 'It's better than what I got… the floor.' Ryuga thought with envy at the inviting looking bed. Ryuga yawned but quickly stopped as Doji shifted, snuggling deeper into the hay and his large wings twitching in his sleep. Ryuga gulped down the hard lump in his throat and ever so quietly stepped into the leaves which Doji laid on. Ryuga winced at the crunch of leaves, kneeling down to get beside the sleeping dominant and lay beside him. Ryuga got close to the dominants body and shivered at the amount of body heat the dominant was radiating. 'It's so inviting' Ryuga thought, 'I want to just-' Suddenly Ryuga heard a loud screech and the body beside him jerked, he felt the sickening pain of fear in his stomach. He heard the loud flapping of wings and seen Ryo fly into the cave, his teeth bared and his ears folded back with fire in his eyes. The dominant beside him stood up and he heard a dark growl erupt form his throat, his large black wings creating wind and warning the other male to stay back.

"Ryuga! How dare you come here after I told you not to?" Ryuga looked up to Ryo with his ears flat, head down and he was still sitting in the leaves. Doji looked down to Ryuga in shock, not noticing he was there until now.

"You are in so much trouble! And you! Doji, how _dare_ you make him sleep with you?" Ryo was flaming and Doji stood there dumbfounded, but regained his composure quickly. Doji bared his fangs and flicked his tail.

"He came here on his own, and helped himself to my nest." Doji snorted and looked down at the submissive that was trapped between two dangerous dominants.

"Ryuga come here now. You are in so much trouble when we get back to the cave!" Ryo snarled, approaching Ryuga threateningly. Ryuga cowered back and crawled backwards towards Doji, looking up to him with pleading eyes.

"You best be getting back to your master, he sounds cranky and I need my sleep." Doji spat out. Not at Ryuga, but in fact Ryo. Ryo growled and took a step closer but Doji lunged forward closing the gap between him and Ryo and was now in front of Ryuga.

"Get out of my territory." Doji hissed, glaring at Ryo straight in the eyes.

Ryo glared at him until Doji flexed his wings to their maximum level, growling and buffing out his chest. Ryo stepped back and cautiously walked out of the cave, eyes never leaving Doji and still growling. Ryuga didn't get up, he was frozen on the spot but his body was screaming at him to move, but wasn't sure where to go. Once Ryo was completely gone and his scent slowly faded Doji turned to look at him, not with anger but of annoyance.

"Why are you here?" Doji asked, his tail twitching back and forth to show dominance. Ryuga swallowed hard and he tried to make eye contact with him, but his eyes were too intense.

"I-I wanted t-to- I don't know!" Ryuga blurted out, his eyes blurring over and he began whimpering. Doji tilted his head at the submissive, sniffing his scent again and smelt fear and something gloomy. Doji did not know what to do about the submissive, he could kill him easily, food was short after all. Doji walked towards Ryuga and kneeled down beside him, leaning in towards his neck and inhaled his scent. Ryuga flinched but stayed in the spot, knowing what the dominant was looking for.

"You have a few more centuries to go before you are mature; shouldn't you be with an adult?" Doji questioned, staring at Ryuga quizzically. Ryuga nodded and his shoulders tensed, not sure whether to make conversation with Doji yet.

"Ryo was the adult, but he wouldn't even let me hunt by myself." Ryuga whispered, still not looking at Doji.

"Well, that's understandable. You did fall off a cliff." Doji said with a snort. Ryuga blushed and his tail curled, making it noticed by Doji.

"Hmm, you have a dragon tail, yet feathered wings, how strange." Doji said picking up Ryuga's tail and looking intensely at the feathers that lined the top. Ryuga gasped and blushed harder, no one has ever touched his tail except for himself, and that was only for comfort. Doji plucked out a feather from the scaly tail and Ryuga winced, trying to tug his tail back but Doji kept a firm grip on it.

"Dark purple feathers, black feather wings and a black scaly tail. You are one of a kind." Doji said with a laugh, letting go of the tail and Ryuga pulled it back close to his body.

"Thanks, I guess…" Ryuga said, finally looking up to Doji. Doji noticed Ryuga's fear scent was gone but the gloomy scent was still there.

"So, is Ryo good to you? I know he has a son of his own, but I can tell you are not his. Your blood is different." Doji said, eyeing Ryuga curiously. Ryuga dropped his head and folded his ears back, Doji noticed the gloomy scent intensified and leaned in closer.

"My parents were caught in a forest fire while hunting; I stayed in our den and waited for them to return. I did not know that they were gone forever until I seen someone new coming into our den. It was Ryo. He told me my parents have perished and he came searching for me because he knew they had a child, so he has been protecting me instead." Ryuga said, his voice shaking. Doji tilted his head again and outstretched one wing, placing it over Ryuga's back for comfort.

"So you lived with him for how long?" Doji asked, sitting closer to Ryuga. Ryuga wasn't comfortable with all the questions but he knew he was the one who intruded this place anyways, so it was more 'polite' to answer.

"For five centuries now." Ryuga said, breathing heavily as if bored. Doji smirked and lied back on his nest, he wasn't tired but he knew the submissive was. Doji got up and motioned Ryuga to sleep on his nest, turning around and headed to leave out of his cave.

"W-Wait, you're just going to leave me here?" Ryuga asked, shocked. Doji nodded and smirked.

"I'm going hunting, you gather your strength and I'll teach you a few defence tricks at sundown." Then Doji jumped and flew off of the mountain, swooping through the air and Ryuga felt isolated. Ryuga lied back into the hay and dried leaves, smelling the dominants scent that overpowered the entire cave. 'He must be very protective of this place.' Ryuga thought and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**For those who didn't figure it out, when it's a century it's like a year to them. Just saying XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuga yawned and woke up with a deer beside him; he yelped and sat up straight and bumped into a warm body.

"What's your problem?" Doji asked in a tired voice, yawning and sat up himself.

"T-the deer…" Ryuga said staring at it, slowly backing away.

"You never seen prey before…?" Doji asked with a quirked brow.

"Yes I have, it's just that I eat fish… Not bigger animals." Ryuga said folding his ears back and sniffed it, smelling the strong scent of blood and he noticed its throat was ripped open.

"Ryo never even caught warm bloods? That's strange…" Doji said and got up.

Doji walked over to the deer and crouched beside it, extending one of his claws and sliced down its lower stomach. Ryuga wasn't sure if it looked delicious or disgusting, he kept staring at the blood that flowed out from the body and covered Doji's hands.

Doji motioned him over and Ryuga went on his hands and knees beside Doji, watching as Doji pulled out certain parts of the deer's insides. Suddenly Doji ripped out a part of the deer with a growl, bringing it up to his mouth quickly and tore pieces off of it, blood dripping down his chin. Ryuga was startled and wasn't sure when to eat, he was taught that the dominant always ate first and gave permission when the others could eat.

Doji looked over to Ryuga with a bloody grin and dipped his head to the meal, inviting Ryuga. Ryuga leaned over and tore off a small piece, chewing on it and savouring the warmth and metallic taste it brought. Doji smiled at Ryuga's delighted face and ate another piece, his eyes never leaving Ryuga as Ryuga took another piece, slightly larger than the last and ate it more quickly. Ryuga ate quickly, tearing off piece after piece not noticing Doji had stopped eating and was watching him. Doji let out a laugh as Ryuga made happy yips as he ate his meal, seemingly not breathing between bites.

Doji moved and Ryuga jerked upwards, looking up to Doji who was smirking down on him. Ryuga blushed a dark red, but it was covered by the blood on his face.

"Satisfied?" Doji said sarcastically, looking at Ryuga with a quirked brow and a grin.

Ryuga whimpered, in fear he was in trouble of eating most of the dominants food. Doji noticed this and flicked his tail over Ryuga's, smiling kindly as a sign of approval. Ryuga sighed inwardly of relief and looked down at his bloody chest and feathers, then looked to Doji who was cleaning his own with skill and was nearly clean. Ryuga tried to mimic what Doji was doing but the blood only smeared off of his face and more on his chest. Ryuga huffed and wiped his face with his arm and growled when his arm was messy with blood. Doji laughed again at Ryuga's frustration and mess making.

"Do it like this." Doji said, licking his feathers then putting them slightly between his fangs, pulling his head in quick and smooth motions to scrape the blood off.

Ryuga did as he was told and after a few tries he was able to clean off his chest, lick off his arm and wiped the remains off his face.

"I think we should go down to the stream, you still seem rather messy." Doji chuckled, standing up and started to flap his wings. Doji started to fly but stayed at the front of the cave, flapping his wings just enough to keep him off ground. Ryuga came out as well but looked at Doji with confusion, noticing how the older male was flying instead of walking, since he couldn't fly.

"I can't fly, remember?" Ryuga said, starting to feel downhearted.

"This is the day I teach you then." Doji replied, holding out his hand and Ryuga took it carefully.

Ryuga gasped as he was slowly pulled away from the ground, flapping his little wings in desperation from falling.

"You're doing well." Doji stated, starting to fly higher.

Ryuga whimpered, struggling to keep up his weight but his wings were already starting to feel tired, but he didn't want to make Doji carry all of his weight and feel embarrassed. Ryuga tried a little farther but soon his weight gave out, his body going limp and he was hanging in the air, desperately hanging onto Doji's hand. Doji hoisted him up with one arm, lifting Ryuga up so that he met with his chest and Doji wrapped a strong arm firmly around Ryuga's waist. Ryuga clang onto Doji's sheepskin tunic and Doji nuzzled the side of Ryuga's face for comfort.

After a short flight Doji landed by a stream on the loose rocks. Ryuga shook and stretched his tired wings and his tail was between his legs.

"Are you alright there?" Doji asked with a humorous tone, although Ryuga didn't see what was funny.

"Yes, just that my wings hurt is all." Ryuga said, flexing them once again.

Doji hummed and nodded, kneeling by the stream and scooped some water in his hands, splashing it onto his face to get the stain and stickiness of blood off. Ryuga copied him and when the water first hit his face he gave out a startled gasp at the intense coldness of the water. Ryuga snorted and blew the water from his nose and out of his mouth, blinking rapidly. Doji laughed loudly and began to wash his arm, watching Ryuga and noticed the slight wince when the cold water touched Ryuga's skin.

Doji stood up and shook, getting rid of all extra water droplets and flapped his wings, lifting himself off the ground momentarily.

"Do you want to try flying again?" Doji asked, looking towards Ryuga who hesitated and turned around, his ears flat with fright.

"I- um I don't think-" Ryuga stuttered over his words, his tail wrapping around his leg sheepishly and his face that was looking to the ground was dusted in a light shade of pink.

"I understand if you don't want to. You have plenty of time to learn, for now I can teach you how to defend yourself without flying; physical strength." Doji said with a smirk, holding up a rope and pointed to a boulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuga lied down and panted, beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and he looked up, grimacing as Doji was looking down on him and smirking.

"Had enough yet?" Doji said with a laugh, taking the rope from Ryuga and tossed it to the side.

Ryuga laid his head on a boulder and grunted, his muscles having small spasms of pain.

"I don't think I can even walk." Ryuga said and he wiped his forehead with the back of his arm, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

Doji snickered and sat beside him, closing his wings behind his back to rest more comfortably.

"You did well for your first day, after about a month you could lug two boulders." Doji nudged Ryuga in the ribs and Ryuga just laid back his ears, still not used to bodily contact.

Doji rose and flapped his wings, taking off into the air and flew across the river, gliding just above it and with a quick movement he snagged a plump fish from the water.

Doji landed and trotted over to Ryuga, passing him the fish that was wiggling in his hand.

"You must be hungry after such a workout." Doji said grinning, holding the fish by its tail and put it closer to Ryuga encouragingly.

Ryuga raised a trembling hand and took the fish, bringing it up to his mouth and took a bite. He was reminded of the sweet taste of salmon, a fish he rarely was able to catch. He smiled happily and ate it, savouring its taste as Doji prowled around the clearing, sniffing and perking his ears at sounds. Ryuga stood and his one leg collapsed but he was able to catch himself on the boulder, he leaned against it and Doji came over to him.

"Time to head back; you look like you could hibernate." Doji smirked and wrapped an arm around Ryuga's waist.

Doji took off into the air and Ryuga grabbed onto him quickly, holding onto his shoulders and looked down at the trees and herds of plant eaters. Doji flew into his cave, ducking slightly and folded his wings as he reached the ground, still having a firm grip on Ryuga's waist. Ryuga sighed of exhaustion and slacked tiredly in Doji's arms. Doji lead him over to the nest and laid him down, Ryuga immediately closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Doji laid down next to him and stared up at his cave ceiling, blinking thoughtfully.

Doji was deep in thought until he got an elbow in the ribs from Ryuga who was whimpering and twitching. Doji sat up and rested on an elbow, looking down at the frightened submissive that was having a nightmare.

Ryuga whimpered again this time, followed by a few slurs of words that Doji couldn't comprehend. Doji was nearly elbowed again and he sighed, moving closer to Ryuga as he wrapped an arm around the younger male's chest. Ryuga stopped quivering and relaxed, breathing heavily from his nightmare and backed up into Doji's warmth. Doji smiled and hugged Ryuga tighter, feeling protective of the submissive he just met a few days ago, maybe it was a dominant thing, he thought.

Ryuga awoke after the sun went down and a shadow was cast upon the forest, lurking into Doji's cave. Doji yawned and felt Ryuga jump; he looked down to see the tanned face looking back up to him startled.

"You were having a nightmare and you kept jabbing me in the ribs." Doji said bluntly, still holding onto Ryuga and Ryuga shifted awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No need to apologize, you were just frightened is all." Doji said with a shrug, finally releasing his hold and lied on his back.

"Do you remember what it was about?" Doji asked curiously, looking over to Ryuga with his ears forward.

"It's the same dream I've been having for years now. I always dream about my parents, how they perished in the fire and left me behind. Sometimes I wonder if things would have been different if I had been there… I- I could have saved-" Ryuga choked on his words and he began to sob, lifting his arm to his face and rubbed his eyes furiously.

Doji swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak but was unable to think of anything to say; instead he just leaned over and hugged the small male. For the first time Ryuga returned the contact and huddled into Doji's chest, sobbing quietly onto Doji's shoulder. Doji remained still and rubbed Ryuga's back, making the occasional shushing noise and nuzzled Ryuga's face.

"There there, it will be alright. Some things happen for a reason." Doji said and nuzzled Ryuga's face again, feeling the tears that streaked the tan skin.

"But why?" Ryuga whispered in a hoarse voice, his eyes suddenly hardening.

"Why did it have to be them? I would've rather it to have been me than them leaving me all alone!" Ryuga said crying again, shaking violently and soon Doji's shoulder was wet with tears.

Doji folded back his ears and continued to shush Ryuga, deciding that not to say anything would've been the better decision. Doji began to think about Ryo, how that male had protected Ryuga so fiercely even though Ryuga wasn't his kin. How he had randomly showed up at the incident of the fire like Ryuga told him.

Doji shook his head to erase the thoughts and looked down, noticing Ryuga was asleep again. Doji made himself comfortable with Ryuga resting on his chest, he looked out of the mouth of the cave and sighed, running his fingers through Ryuga's thick white locks.

'That is why I live on the top of a mountain." Doji thought to himself, glaring out at the trees far away from his territory. 'Never trust those who hide in the shadows.'


End file.
